


The Play Room

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, The trio finds a secret play room and decides to host play parties, sort of slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Ron investigates a Secret Passage on the Marauders' Map, he and Hermione find a Secret Play Room. Suddenly, Harry decides that the members of the D.A. should be invited to look it over and talk about having regular parties.





	The Play Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was my husband's idea and he gave me a very detailed outline to follow :-D You will see that we have similarly one tracked minds, lol! He only gave me one rule I wasn't allowed to break... NO Drarry :'(  
> Still, it gets pretty hot :-D

Ron stared at the Marauders' Map with a light frown. Harry'd said that when Fred and George gave him the Map, they'd said that this passageway was blocked by a cave-in and to not bother trying it. But...

But what if _Death Eaters_ knew about it and were trying to use it as a way into the school?

Ron paced the Fourth Floor Corridor in indecision for a few minutes. On the one hand, checking to make sure the passage was actually safe and blocked by a cave-in could be just that – safe. On the other hand, there could be an entire nest of Death Eaters hiding out until the time was right.

They were only a few weeks into their Sixth Year, but Ron still felt that he should be a little braver by now. He  _was_ a Gryffindor, was he not? Besides, he'd brought Harry's cloak with, so –  _theoretically_ – this shouldn't cost him anything more than the time it took to verify that the tunnel was indeed blocked by a cave-in.

With a sigh, he gathered up the courage to follow through on his self-imposed test of bravery. Swirling the cloak around his shoulders, he walked up to the mirror on the Fourth Floor, checked the Map for the password, and then tapped the mirror with his wand. “Merlin's filthy pants!”

Even though the Marauders' Map had never lied about a password yet, Ron hadn't quite expected that to work. He raised a brow when the mirror slid aside to reveal an official set of stone stairs in what looked like any other corridor in the castle – except that it was hidden. Ron pressed forward, feeling mildly apprehensive when the mirror slid shut behind him. Continuing on rather than turn back, Ron walked until a good 20 minutes had passed.

Sure enough, there was a floor to ceiling pile of rocks and dirt blocking the corridor. Ron studied the ceiling and wondered where it came from since the blocks he could see looked more or less intact. Must have been a part of the ceiling he couldn't see because of the cave-in, but still...

Why didn't Fred and George ever try to clear this? Depending on how far the obstruction went, it looked like it should be easy enough to clear. And actually, Ron would never know for certain that the passage was safe until he cleared it and followed it to the other end to make sure that it really  _wasn't_ a Death Eater's nest.

Throwing off Harry's cloak and rolling up his sleeves, Ron set to work gently and carefully vanishing the debris. After a few hours, he felt that he had done something worthwhile, but had to give up for the night. He'd just have to finish tomorrow, especially since he hadn't made quite as much progress as he'd hoped.

Three days later, he nearly threw his wand at the pile of rocks in frustration! It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, the pile was endless! He'd be willing to swear on his life that it was  _resisting_ him!

In frustration, Ron left for the day to mull over his options. Like with most things, Ron decided that there was only one thing he could do.

“Oi, Hermione, I need your help with something.”

“Oh?” She asked with interest, gamely following him as he led her to the Fourth Floor Corridor. Once they were alone in the secret passageway, Ron explained that he had been concerned and wanted to make sure this passageway wasn't going to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. However, he was having absolutely no luck.

At first, Hermione tried to vanish the debris while Ron watched. Then he tried again while she watched. Then they tried it together. Eventually, Hermione was studying it with a puzzled frown.

“I think... I think it's a spell,” she concluded after a long, thought filled silence. “Did you think to check the Map once you were here?”

“Er... no...” Ron answered with a puzzled frown of his own now.

“Do you have it on you?” Hermione wondered.

“Yeah,” Ron said as he fished it out of his bag and handed it over.

Hermione studied the Map intently for a moment, squinting her eyes and adjusting the Map several times. “It's really hard to read because this part of the passageway is almost off the Map, but there's a miniscule password... Hmm...” She bit her lip for a moment, then cast a spell to make a magnifying glass appear and float in front of her eyes. “Ah! Rowena's racy knickers!  _Really?!_ ”

Ron snorted in amusement at Hermione's disbelief over the mild inappropriateness of the password. He jerked his thumb back toward the entrance of the passageway. “The password for that is Merlin's filthy pants, remember?”

Hermione harrumphed but didn't say anything. The pile of rocks seemed to turn into mist, which allowed them to walk through. On the other side, there was a seemingly endless corridor in front of them, and a large, dungeon-like wooden door a few feet up on the left.

“Hmm...” they both hummed in thought, definitely curious.

“We should check out that room before we go any further,” Ron suggested.

“Homenum Revelio!” Hermione cast on the door. “Well, there's no one inside, so I suppose that it can't hurt to look inside. Unless there's a trap...”

“Right,” Ron stated, feeling less than brave again, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. Squaring his shoulders, he turned the large rusty knob and opened the door. It creaked a bit, but opened far more smoothly than he expected. The room on the other side of the door looked empty and – admittedly, he wasn't an expert – trap free. “It's clear.”

Hermione followed him into the room, looking around avidly. “This was obviously built with the Castle – maybe by the founders. I wonder what it's here for?”

Ron shrugged, then pointed toward a door off to the right, just inside the entrance. They both opened the door and peeked inside.

“It's... a _bathroom_?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

“Well, I suppose that if you were in this room, it wouldn't exactly be easy to run back to the nearest loo if you had to go,” Ron reasoned. “But this is _some_ bathroom! It reminds me a bit of the Prefects' Bathroom.”

“Yes...” Hermione murmured in agreement as she looked around. There were a handful of private stalls containing a toilet and nothing else while one wall was lined with showers. There weren't curtains or any sort of privacy separation between the showerheads, so it was probably a good thing that the students were used to communal bathing in their dorms. A second wall was lined with a gorgeous marble counter indented every foot or so with sinks. Lastly, there was a nice 12 person tub in the corner. It was currently empty, but looked like it would be very relaxing.

Returning to the room once more, they noticed that the only other distinguishing feature in the otherwise empty room was a wall safe. After walking over to it, Hermione consulted the Map again before blushing and stammering: “Helga's delicious fanny...”

“Hermione!” Ron protested in surprise before snorting. “Oh! It's the password...

The safe opened and they both shrugged as they saw nothing but boxes labeled with years on them. Ron grabbed the box labeled 1993-94.

“Wish we had something comfy to sit on while we looked,” he muttered to himself. Suddenly, a pair of overstuffed armchairs appeared, forming a 90 degree angle with a small table in front of them. “Just like that!”

“Must be some of the same magic as the Room of Requirement,” Hermione conjectured as she sat.

Ron opened the box, discovered that it was full of photos, and took the top one. “THOSE RAT BASTARDS!!!” He roared, astonishing Hermione.

“What is it?” She demanded, now highly intrigued.

Ron tossed the photo at her as he stared warily at the others in the box. Upon a very careful examination, Hermione found that the photograph was of Fred and George. And Angelina. Hermione felt her face flaming so red that it stung. The picture, being a wizarding photograph, showed quite clearly that one twin was buried in Angelina's fanny while the other was buried in her mouth and both were thrusting into her at the same time.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Hermione squealed in mortification and held the picture out for Ron to take. He flipped through a few of the others.

“Er... similar. Similar. With Katie. With Lee – _how is that possible_?!?!”

Hermione was too curious to  _not_ take that photo. Sure enough, it showed the twins and Lee each filling Angelina in different holes at the same time. “Er... practice?”

“How could my brothers have done all of this and _not_ at least _hinted_ at it to me?!” Ron wanted to know. He tossed all the pictures back into the box and carried the box back into the safe. In the box labeled 1994-95, there were more of the same sorts of pictures, getting a little bit more graphic and adventurous over time – especially once the girls from Beauxbatons arrived. “Those Rat Bastards...” Ron grumbled again.

Hermione snorted in amusement now that her embarrassment had faded a little. “Why are you so upset?  _Who_ would you have brought down here?”

Ron flushed as red as he possibly could. “Er... I dunno... It's  _not_ that I would have brought anyone down here, just that it's a secret my brothers kept from me.” He tapped at the 93-94 box. “This was during their Fifth Year. Last Year was  _my_ Fifth Year. Just seems like something they should have mentioned, is all.”

“Yeah, I can understand that,” Hermione murmured in sympathy.

They both ignored the box labeled 1995-96 and picked up the next oldest box. It was labeled 1977-78.

Now slightly prepared, they returned to their seats and opened the box. Hermione grabbed one photo while Ron grabbed a different one. They both frowned in thought as they tilted the photos this way and that.

“This boy looks familiar,” Ron murmured. “ _Really_ familiar.”

“So does this one... Oh God! I think I'm looking at Professor Lupin!” Hermione blurted out in shock. 

Ron traded photos with her. “I think you're right!”

Hermione blushed vibrantly as she looked at the new picture. “And I'm nearly certain this is James and Lily Potter...”

“Blimey!” Ron roared as he leaned over to get another look at it. “ _No wonder_ I thought he looked familiar! He looks just like Harry!” He then got a slightly devious smirk on his face. “How d'you think Harry'll feel when he finds out that there are pictures of his parents practicing to conceive him?”

Hermione laughed. “I can't  _imagine_ that any child would take that news well. Would you?”

Ron stared at the box as a highly nauseated look crossed his face for a moment. Then he looked utterly relieved. “My parents both graduated in 1968. I think I'll just avoid all boxes labeled with any year from the 60s.”

Hermione covered a snicker with her hand.

“What?”

“Well... The 60s _were_ the so-called sexual awakening years, so it's possible that those pictures are _really_ depraved. On the other hand, they _could_ be tame compared to any pictures taken after Kink became a relatively well-known thing,” she explained with a shrug, still rather amused at the _thought_ (but not the mental picture) of Molly and Arthur Weasley playing around in a room like this.

“You're determined to put me off my feed for good, aren't you?” Ron grumbled unappreciatively.

Hermione simply shrugged and laughed. “Well. I guess we solved the mystery of this room. Perhaps we should move on now and figure out where the passageway leads?”

Ron tilted his head side to side in both agreement and disagreement.

“What?” Hermione wondered with a curious frown.

“Well, it's just that I'm sort of hungry now,” Ron admitted, pressing a hand to his stomach, which chose just then to growl loudly.

To their surprise, a plate appeared on the table between them. It was empty, but... They exchanged a look that said:  _worth a shot, right?_

Ron leaned over and told his plate: “I'd like a bacon sandwich and a treacle tart.”

Sure enough, the plate responded by giving him what he asked for.

“That shouldn't be possible!” Hermione protested as she picked up half the sandwich – which was cut into two triangles – and examined it closely, even going so far as to taste it. “Gamp's Law states that –”

“Yeah yeah, that food can't be made from nothing. It needs to be made from something, which is why the Room of Requirement couldn't ever just give us snacks when we were hungry during DA.”

Hermione harrumphed almost petulantly. “Well, yes, exactly. But this seems real enough.”

Ron shrugged. “I reckon it's just like the plates in the great hall. Remember the feast during the Yule Ball? We were given empty plates and had to tell them our order, right? And the house elves fulfilled the order.”

Hermione nodded, although she didn't look happy about it. “Right. Well, I suppose there's no use getting upset about house elf rights at the moment.” She leaned over the plate. “I'd like a strawberry sorbet.”

When a bowl filled with the requested dessert appeared, she picked it up and ate it with relish. “Strawberries are my favorite.”

“Good to know,” Ron replied with a grin before ordering a second bacon sandwich. He was relieved that Hermione didn't steal half of this one.

When they were done eating, they followed the secret passage all the way to its end – which turned out to be the cellar of the Three Broomsticks. There was a faded sign over a dusty collection tin hanging from a bracket in a corner filled with cobwebs that read:  _I don't care if you're a poltergeist or a shady businessman, if you take_ anything _out of this cellar, pay for it or beware the consequences!_ By this, they could only presume that Fred and George (and possibly even Harry's parents and Sirius and Lupin) had made a menace of themselves enough to prompt Madame Rosmerta to cast a spell or something to help monitor her inventory. Ron shrugged and gave it a try by putting enough for a butterbeer in the collection tin before grabbing a bottle out of an open box of them. When nothing happened, he shrugged again.

Hermione decided to buy one as well so they had something to drink on the rather long walk back to Hogwarts. The walk back was filled with a rather comfortable silence until Hermione started fretting about one of her assignments. By the time they reached Gryffindor Tower, not only was it after curfew (good thing they were Prefects), but almost everyone else had gone to bed. Only Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire, sort of gazing blankly into it.

“Where were you?” Harry asked with a knowing smirk.

“Not doing _that_ ,” Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes.

“Not doing what?” Ron wondered for a second before shaking his head. “Nevermind. We found a Room!” He pulled out Harry's Map in excitement. “A secret Room in that Secret Passageway that Fred and George _said_ was blocked by a cave-in.”

Harry listened as they explained everything. “Really???” He asked in fascination when they were done. “Take me there!”

“Not right now,” Hermione declined with a shake of her head. “I'm too tired.”

Harry raised a brow and gave her another knowing smirk.

Hermione laughed. “I already said we weren't doing that.”

This time, Ron caught on and flushed so red that he almost looked purple. “Mate!”

Harry laughed. “Sorry, it's just that you two were missing alone together for hours, and now that you're back, you tell me that you found a sex room. Of course I wondered...”

“Yeah yeah,” Ron muttered since he couldn't actually argue that. They went to their respective dorms and went to bed.

That weekend, they found time to bring Harry to the Secret Room. He looked through some of the pictures curiously. The weird thing was that he had no qualms looking at pictures of his parents having sex. He knew he probably should, but since he didn't know them like most kids knew their parents, all he really felt was a deep curiosity.

“Looks like the Marauders got up to quite a bit of naughtiness before my mother joined their group,” Harry remarked, mostly to himself.

“I'm not sure I will ever get over the mental image of your dad and _Sirius_ ,” Ron groaned as he held up the photographic evidence.

“Why not?” Harry wondered with a curious frown. He felt a sharp pang of missing Sirius for a moment, but it wasn't as bad as it had been during summer hols.

“Because! Your dad looks so much like you that this picture looks like _you_ shagging your godfather, and that's an image I'm pretty sure I don't need in my head!” Ron blurted out in explanation.

“So..... If... If I was like my dad,” Harry began nervously. “And...”

Ron raised a brow before holding up a different photo. “You mean like this?”

Harry took the picture and saw his mother under his father, who was in turn under Sirius. Clearly, James Potter liked both women and men. “Er... yeah...”

“Well, are you?” Ron asked, looking more curious than anything.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. Never really thought about it that much before. I've had too many other things to think about, you know? But... maybe? It seems like something I'd want to try, at the very least.”

Ron slung an arm over Harry's shoulder. “Didn't I ever tell you that Charlie's gay? I wouldn't hold something like that against you. You can shag anyone you like and it's not really any of my business.”

Hermione grinned and decided to take the rare opportunity to do the heckling. “Unless he's interested in shagging you.”

“Er...” This actually flustered Ron for a long moment. Meanwhile, Harry decided to play along by giving Ron a blank look rather than immediately deny it. “ _Are you_???”

Harry let out a soft laugh and shrugged. “Like I said, I never really thought about it before.”

Ron paled just a little. “Er... well... erm... M-m-maybe...?”

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at that. “Good to know,” Harry murmured, not quite ready to let Ron know that he probably wasn't interested. It would be amusing to see Ron squirm at the prospect a bit.

Suddenly, Harry was struck by a  _brilliant_ idea. “We should do it!”

Ron paled so much that he looked vaguely green. “Shag?” He looked to Hermione, who didn't seem nearly as adverse to the idea as he thought she should be.

“Well yes and no,” Harry answered with a shake of his head. “What I _mean_ is that we should invite the members of the D.A. down here for some much needed stress relief.”

Ron went alarmingly red again. “But erm... Shouldn't she, erm they, erm  _girls_ – shouldn't the girls save their virginity for, erm well, maybe not marriage, but at least for it to mean something special?”

“It's not like I plan to force them, Ron,” Harry muttered with a frown.

“Who's a virgin?” Hermione wondered with a puzzled frown. She pinched her chin in thought, really trying to figure out who Ron was referring to.

“Er...” Ron tilted his head to the side and gave her a look like he thought she was suddenly speaking Greek. “Well, aren't _you_ – for starters. And wait! Who _isn't_ a virgin???”

Hermione raised her left brow at Ron, also turning her head as if trying to figure out a mystery. “You didn't tell him?”

Ron seriously had to wonder what she was talking about since she was looking at him but seemed to be speaking to Harry. And wait! He turned to glare suspiciously at Harry.

Harry looked extremely guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck and ground his right shoe into the floor. “Er... well, no. I didn't think it was my place to tell him.”

“Tell me what?!” Ron demanded darkly.

Hermione shrugged. “That he walked in on me shagging someone in the Prefects' bathroom near the end of Fourth Year.”

Ron gaped at her in shock so profound that he couldn't make a sound and it felt like his entire brain had stopped functioning. Then a strange droning sound came from him for a few seconds before he blurted out the first word his mouth would form. “ _Who_ ?!”

“Is that really important?” Hermione wondered with a frown.

Ron thought back to Fourth Year and suddenly started snarling. “ _Krum_ ...”

Harry waved his hands back and forth in front of Ron. “Listen, let's try to get back on track here. I'm serious. We should invite the D.A. down here and ask them if they are interested in, well,  _playing_ – I suppose.”

“I agree,” Hermione stated. “But we should _also_ figure out a way to keep this passage a secret. That way, if Death Eaters ever _do_ find the way in through the cellar of the Three Broomsticks, we won't be responsible for half the castle getting caught off-guard.”

“That makes sense,” Harry agreed with a nod.

“I'll look up a simple blindfold spell for the initial meeting. Then I suppose that I could probably require everyone to sign a paper charmed to make them forget the passageway and password after each meeting so that they can't be forced to give the information away.”

“Brilliant!” Harry exclaimed with a grin.

“Hang on!” Ron roared, holding both hands up. “So you're saying that you lost your virginity to _Krum_ over a year ago? And both of you kept this a secret from me?!”

“Ron, would you want me to tell Hermione if I walked in on you shagging someone?” Harry asked with a piercing gaze.

“Er, well, no.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Besides, it's not like you're thinking. I lost my virginity before I met Viktor and when he needed me to tutor him, it just seemed so much less tedious to turn it into a kinky study session. It was never anything more than playing around.”

“Er...” Ron really didn't know what to say to that.

“So, I could probably go around inviting everyone to this meeting,” Hermione informed Harry. “We should probably pick next Sunday night, since I'm fairly sure there's no Quidditch practices then.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Have the girls all meet you in the Fourth Floor Girls' Bathroom, and the boys can all meet us in the Boys' Bathroom. We can have a quick mini meeting before meeting up as an entire group here.” He gestured around the Secret Room as if he thought she needed him to literally point it out for her.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” she stated with a couple of little nods.

“Hang on, back up, _who_ did you lose your virginity to?” Ron wondered with a intense squint – obviously wracking his brains to see if he _ever_ caught a hint of Hermione being interested in _anyone_ other than Krum.

Hermione sighed in mild aggravation. “Just some Ravenclaw. It's a Ravenclaw study technique, so there's nothing to really talk about.”

“ _Shagging as a study technique_!!!” Ron blurted out incredulously.

“Well yeah, otherwise we all tend to obsess about our assignments until we go mad! This way, when I've written more than twice what I was required to and still don't think it's enough, I can meet up with a Ravenclaw and put it out of my mind,” Hermione explained with a shrug.

Harry chuckled. “I find it funny that you've been shagging for a while and I haven't even really thought about it. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?”

Hermione shrugged again. “Not really. Girls mature faster than boys. All the Ravenclaws that I've been with were older than me by a year or two. Viktor was older than me and... er yeah. I think it's normal for you to just be starting to think about this now. Well,  _maybe_ normal would have been to start thinking about it last year, but you were really busy being tortured and harassed and teaching a class, so, yeah, normal.”

It suddenly occurred to Ron that she was making sense. This basically explained why his brothers had used this room in their Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Years, but hadn't told him about it in his Fifth Year.  _He_ hadn't gone to them to ask about girls or sex in general. They probably didn't think he was ready yet.  _Maybe_ they would have told him about this Room had he asked those questions.

This pointed out a very important question. “Harry... how d'you know you're ready now?” Ron asked with a light blush, not quite looking at his best friend.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe I'm not, but I think I am. I want to at least have the opportunity to try it once while I still can. What if... Well, you know. What if Voldemort manages to kill me soon?”

Hermione frowned at this. “So wait, you're saying that you only want to do it because you don't want to die a virgin? That's... not really a good reason.”

“But studying is?” Harry asked with a look of amused challenge on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. “In my case, I thought about it a lot before making my decision. I decided that if it worked, yes, shagging would be worth it to stop obsessing, even if it meant nothing and was with boys I didn't particularly care about. All you have said so far is that you haven't given it any real thought, but that you would rather not die a virgin. I don't think that's a good reason.”

It was Harry's turn to shrug. “Well, maybe it  _shouldn't_ mean anything too much right now. I mean we're only sixteen, after all.”

“Seventeen,” Hermione reminded him since she had just had her birthday on September 22nd.

“Yeah, well still. We're young. We're _supposed_ to be experimenting and trying new things. If everyone else agrees, at least we'll have enough responsible people around to make sure the rest of us idiots don't do anything too stupid,” Harry pointed out.

“Well, there is that,” Hermione agreed with an amused smirk.

“So...” Ron drawled, having finally come around to not just acceptance of the idea, but agreement. “Next Sunday?”

Harry nodded. “We invite everyone here to talk about the possibility. I'm sure everyone will want to think about it for a while. But then we'll meet up again and decide for sure.”

“Alright,” Ron stated with a nod. “The worst that can happen is that everyone says no and we forget this place exists.”

“Exactly,” Harry agreed with a grin.

 

***

 

“Why?” Neville asked with a frown.

“Look, it's not that we don't trust everyone, because we do,” Harry stated firmly. “It's about all our safety. This way, if any one of us was caught by Death Eaters, they couldn't torture the information out of us.” Harry didn't mention that he, Ron, and Hermione would actually remember because if they were ever caught by Death Eaters, there were a lot of other ways into the castle they knew about, plus other information in general to be tortured for, so there wasn't much point in them not knowing this too. Besides, _someone_ had to remember how to get there if everyone agreed.

“That makes sense,” Michael Corner – a Ravenclaw – stated. Ron gave him a side-eye look of suspicion, suddenly wondering if he was one of the Ravenclaws Hermione had referred to. “If this Room really is hidden in a Secret Passageway out of the Castle, if even one of us accidentally talked to a friend about it and was overheard by the wrong person, it could put us _all_ in danger.”

“Yeah but, won't we just figure out the location and password after a few visits anyway?” Terry Boot – also a Ravenclaw – asked with an air like this should be obvious.

“That's something Hermione plans to discuss,” Harry informed him. “She thinks that the safest and easiest way to protect us all is to simply sign a paper spelled to make us all forget the location and password after each meeting.”

“But why can't we just use the Room of Requirement for these meetings?” Neville wondered in a rather large amount of confusion.

“These aren't going to be D.A. meetings,” Harry reminded him. “We'll be doing something else, and this Secret Room seems to be _made_ for it.”

“Ron hinted that there might be shagging involved,” Seamus pointed out with an expression of mild interest.

“Well, that's what we're going to be talking about,” Harry replied. “Just to be clear, I don't expect anyone to do any sort of shagging tonight. I just want to talk about it.”

Neville blushed a violent shade of red. “Talk about  _future_ shagging?!”

“Well, yeah,” Harry confirmed.

Neville took a few deep breaths in order to calm down.

“Alright there, Neville?” Ron asked in concern. 

“I... I will be. Just wasn't expecting that,” Neville muttered, shifting so that he was standing a little away from the rest of them.

Harry held up his hands to catch everyone's attention again. “Alright, so, we're all in agreement that we want to go to this Secret Room and talk about possible future shagging, right?”

“Well, it can't hurt to just talk, right?” Ernie Macmillan asked, looking around at his fellow Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley.

“Right,” Justin agreed.

“Alright then,” Harry stated, casting the blindfold spell Hermione'd taught him at everyone who nodded their consent. It ended up being everyone by the end when even Neville decided that just talking couldn't hurt. Ron positively glared at the Ravenclaw boys as everyone followed Harry using a spell to make sure that they didn't run into anything or get lost.

Once in the Room, Harry ended the spells and let the boys explore the empty space. It was fairly big, far more than just two or three people at a time would need, which made Harry wonder if the Founders had hosted orgies in here. When he had a bit of spare time, he might go back through the older records to see. Provided that the Room knew  _how_ to take Wizarding photos all the way back then.

Less than five minutes later, Hermione arrived with the girls, ending the spells on them too. They looked around curiously, most of them migrating into the bathroom for a few minutes. From what the boys could hear, they were discussing the tub and wondering just how many of them could fit in it at the same time.

“Ooo...” Luna purred after a moment. “I wonder if the Founders created this Room specifically to breed all these lovely Flutterbies?”

“Er...” No one was quite sure how to answer that.

“They facilitate good will, and seem like a good thing to have living in a Secret Room where people tend to sneak off and have sex. Someone _did_ say we'd be talking about sex in here, right?” Luna asked, looking over at Hermione, who nodded even as Neville – who was standing about halfway between them – blushed and seemed a bit panicked again.

“I think it would be lovely if we each had our own armchair – arranged in a circle,” Hermione told the Room. The suggested chairs promptly appeared and most people took a seat. Hermione pointed at the wall safe. “Harry, would you grab one of the boxes from the 70s?”

Nodding, Harry walked over and did exactly that. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized that the boxes didn't go back far enough to record the Founders. The earliest boxes were labeled with the late 1800s, which suggested that the photos started around the time that cameras were invented. Shrugging, Harry grabbed the box labeled 1977-78.

Walking over, he gave everyone a reassuring smile. “This box contains photos of my parents and their friends having sex. I am honestly not sure  _why_ they took these photos and just left them here, but – as you can see – they prove that this Room has been used as a place to explore sexuality for quite some time. Warning, they're graphic,” Harry said as he passed out photos to everyone.

Padma and Parvati looked at the pictures they were given, the ones the other was given, and then looked up at Harry curiously. “And you want us  _all_ to do this? Come here and shag... as a group?” Padma asked.

“Well, yes and no. I think that it's only fair to give everyone the opportunity,” Harry answered with a shrug.

“Plus, if we were here as a group, we'd be able to look out for each other and make sure that no one does anything, er... not consented to,” Anthony Goldstein reasoned.

“And we've all shagged while studying,” Padma added with a shrug.

“Wait, you shag while studying?!” Hannah inquired with a blush.

“You don't?” Padma wondered with a puzzled frown.

Hannah shook her head and looked toward her feet so that no one could see how red her face was. “No, we shag mainly on Sunday afternoons after we've all finished our homework and have a few hours before dinner's ready.”

Susan, Ernie, and Justin nodded in agreement.

“What, like, as a group?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Well, yeah...” Susan murmured with a puzzled frown. “Most of the Sixth and Seventh Years are in one big relationship. We help each other out with our work, snog when we're in the mood, and shag when we have time.” She shrugged and then added: “It keeps us all happy.”

“Well, while we don't usually do it as a group, shagging in the Common Room when everyone but the Sixth and Seventh Years have gone to bed is fairly common. We don't really have the privacy to do it anywhere else, and besides, we need to stay up and study as much as possible for our NEWTs, so it just works out,” Cho explained with a shrug.

“Merlin's hairy arse!” Seamus roared in dismay. “You mean to say that Gryffindor is the _only_ House that _doesn't_ habitually shag?!”

“You don't?!” The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs blurted out in astonishment.

“Well, I mean I have,” Seamus clarified with a light blush. “But I feel like it only happens when the stars align and the Gods favor me.”

“Yeah, same for me,” Dean agreed with a nod. 

“So you're interested?” Harry asked with an encouraging smile.

Seamus laughed. “Harry, you're suggesting that we all get together regularly and shag – what's  _not_ to be interested in?” He then held up the picture he was still holding onto. “ _Especially_ if anyone is interested in doing  _this_ with me!”

Luna leaned across Ron to see the picture. It showed a young man – that she vaguely recognized as Sirius – on his knees with his hands behind his head and a ball gag in his mouth as an unknown young woman whipped him with a small, multi-tailed flogger.

“Oh,” she murmured knowingly, holding out her hand as she mentally visualized a flogger in soft blue leather. The moment it appeared, she smiled at Seamus. “Do you want to stand braced against the wall, or kneel in the middle of the circle?”

“Er...” Seamus was baffled to realize that he was blushing! “I di- I didn't mean right now!” Then he looked around the room again. “But... when I am ready... up against the wall, I s'pose.”

Luna continued to smile at him rather serenely as she tapped her left palm with the flogger. She began to hum softly, making most people shift uncomfortably at how strange it was for her to sound so relaxed and relaxing while looking so... eager to hurt someone...

Before anyone could decide what to say to Luna, Ginny cleared her throat. “I can think of one problem with this plan already,” she said as she cast a significant look at her brother.

“Actually, I already came up with a solution to that,” Hermione stated rather excitedly. “I made a pair of super simple masks that you can wear – a bit like glasses. They'll make it so that the two of you can't see each other. At all. That way, you don't have to worry about accidentally looking at the other and ruining your mood.”

“Wait just a minute!” Ron roared in protest. “Ginny's too young to participate!”

Ginny glared at her brother. “Am. Not!”

Michael Corner and Dean Thomas suddenly looked  _fascinated_ by the fuzzy fabric of their armchairs. 

Anthony pointed at Ron and cleared his throat a bit like a teacher preparing to give a lecture. “The  _definition_ of consent is that each person gets to decide for him or herself if the answer is yes or no.  _You_ can't make the decision for your sister, no matter how much you might like to think she's never going to have sex in her life and die a virgin.”

Ron tore at his hair and looked at the ceiling as if asking for divine guidance, but didn't argue.

“So wait,” Neville blurted out with another light blush. “ _Everyone_ here has had sex but me?”

Harry decided to be honest and sympathetic. “No Nev. I haven't.”

“You _haven't_?!” Neville asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. “Haven't really had time to think about it until now.”

“Oh. Well. That's true,” Neville murmured in understanding.

At this point, Hermione had finished walking around the Room having everyone sign the paper spelled so that they'd forget the location and password after each meeting, so she handed it to Neville to sign. He was the last, and when he handed it back to her, she rolled it up and put it in her bag.

Still fairly morose about Ginny being allowed to attend these, er,  _orgies_ , Ron growled under his breath as he leaned over and glared at nothing that turned into a table with an empty plate on it. “I'd like some chocolate cake.”

This sounded like a  _brilliant_ idea to everyone else. Soon, they all had snacks and drinks as they chatted about other things for a while. When Terry checked his watch and realized that it was nearing curfew, he leapt to his feet and ran toward the exit.

“I've got an essay to finish!” He cried out in alarm.

“Oh! Me too!” Others exclaimed in dismay, leaping up to follow him. This made everyone decide that it was time to return to their Common Rooms.

“We'll let you know when the first, er, _party_ is going to be,” Hermione called after them.

While everyone else made a mass exodus, Neville hung back with Ron and Harry (and Hermione), because he wanted to talk to them (mostly Harry) in relative private. He wanted to attend the party, but he was extremely nervous. He  _hoped_ Harry might understand how he felt.

Hannah walked up to him before he could say anything and held out her hand. He looked at her curiously, frowning lightly in confusion. She smiled at him.

“Listen, I know that it's really scary – the idea of losing your virginity in front of other people. That's why – after we arrived for our Sixth Year and the Seventh Years explained things to us – we were given the option of choosing someone to help us have our first time in private. I could do that for you,” she offered with a smile that let him know she liked what she saw when she looked at him.

“Yeah?” Neville asked with interest.

“Yeah,” she confirmed with a nod, then tilted her head toward the exit. “Come on.”

“Oh God!” Neville blurted out, finding the offer extremely sudden. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Erm, al-alright.”

“Have fun!” Hermione called out after them as they left. She turned to gather up all the photos and put them back in their box. “Should we have food ready to eat when everyone arrives? Things to drink to break the ice? Games to play?”

“Yeah, probably,” Harry agreed. “Spin the bottle? Or do you think that would be too childish?”

“Actually, that would probably be a good way to help everyone get over their nerves. People could pair off as they liked during the game. Huh! Did you notice this box labeled potions?” Hermione exclaimed as she put the 1977-78 box back in the safe. “Oh! It has contraceptive potions in it, _smart_ , and stamina potions...”

“I wonder if the safe provides them automatically?” Harry asked, pressing a finger to his lower lip in thought.

“Probably not, since there's also recipes in here for how to make those potions, and a couple of others.”

“Er...” Ron interrupted before Harry could reply. “Hannah had a really good point...”

They looked at him to find that he was studying his shoes while clearly fighting a blush.

“That Neville should lose his virginity now?” Harry asked in confusion.

“No! Yes! I mean!” Ron stammered, took a deep breath, and then let out a long sigh. “I _mean_ that it would be nerve wracking to lose it in front of everyone. It's not like anyone would be able to tell, I think – Merlin's scraggly beard! You don't suppose there's a spark or something, do you?”

“Er...” Harry looked at Hermione. “Is there?”

Hermione giggled as she shook her head. “Not that I noticed.”

Ron looked away from them – at the wall off to the side this time. “I sh-sh-should – I should a-a-ask some-someone...”

“Huh,” Harry stated speculatively. “I'm not sure why, but I really thought you _had_ already.”

Still not looking at them, Ron shook his head. He ground his shoe into the floor. “D'you, d'you think that, erm, L-l-lav –”

“Oh for Pete's sake!” Hermione blurted out, tempted to roll her eyes. “I'll do it.”

“Wait, what???” Ron spluttered, nearly spraining his neck as he whipped his head around to look at her.

“You both want to lose your virginity before the party, right?” Hermione clarified. “Well, what better way to test this Room out?”

Ron was speechless for a moment before looking at Harry. He also looked rather surprised, but not particularly against the idea. Harry met Ron's eyes for a moment, and then shrugged.

“I can just leave you to it, if you want,” he offered.

Ron looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry for a few seconds. “Er... Well, I don't want to be watched, or anything like that, but I don't think you have to leave the Room. Maybe wait in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Harry agreed.

“I'll come wash up when we're done,” Hermione promised with a soft smile as she kissed Harry on the cheek. “And just a warning to you both right now, I have a lot of semi permanent drawings on my body – like tattoos, but not exactly. So, I hope that doesn't distract you or turn you off.”

“Er... alright...” Harry murmured as he walked toward the bathroom.

“How do you mean?” Ron asked curiously.

“Here, I'll just show you,” Hermione stated as she began stripping off.

Ron couldn't help but go a little bug-eyed at how quickly and without embarrassment she got naked. It sort of drove the point home that she really had done this before. He was half elated that his first time was going to be with her – which had been a vague fantasy of his for a while now – and half depressed that her first time  _wasn't_ him. When she was naked and staring at him in amusement, he nearly smacked himself on the forehead.

“Er, right,” he muttered as he realized that he _also_ had to strip off. His hands shook ever so slightly. With an encouraging smile, she reached out and helped him.

The moment he was naked, Ron felt his mind go completely blank. He had no  _idea_ what to do next! Lucky for him, Hermione dropped to her knees and took the matter in hand. Literally. To his embarrassment, he'd gotten hard while she was stripping and his shaft bounced almost painfully as she stroked it. He was also just a little afraid that he didn't measure up to her previous lovers – especially Krum. To his relief, she seemed pleased by his size, not only smiling, but licking his shaft a few times before taking him in her mouth.

“Merlin's tumescent left testicle!” He blurted out in astonishment, not quite prepared for how good that felt.

Hermione snickered softly but continued what she was doing. Not even a full minute later, Ron pushed on her head. “Wait!” If she didn't stop that second, this was going to be over before he'd actually lost his virginity.

Hermione seemed to understand. Rather than say anything, she pointed to a bed that appeared off to their right – probably the Room responding to her thoughts. Ron nodded in agreement, trying to calm down a little as he watched her climb onto the bed and lay on her back with her legs spread wide for him to get a good view. Gulping, he took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed.

“Don't worry about me,” Hermione advised with an encouraging smile. “Just go ahead and shove it in. I'm already wet and ready, so you can do whatever feels good to you.”

“Er... alright,” Ron agreed, suddenly feeling just a little relieved that she knew what she was doing and he didn't have to worry so much about hurting her. Before he could overthink things, Ron grabbed hold of his leaking shaft and slid it through her wet womanhood until he found the opening and sank into her. That part was rather abrupt and made him gasp. It felt even better than her mouth had! Sheer instinct took over, making his hips move automatically. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first as he figured out what to do, but it was as if something kept telling him to go faster and faster until he was pounding into her. He moaned from the pleasure, gasping when he realized that the end was already imminent.

An orgasm far better than anything his hand gave him overwhelmed him to the point that the world went utterly white for a long moment. His movements got erratic and jerky as he pumped her full. When he was done, he collapsed onto her, panting and strangely happy that he couldn't quite catch his breath.

Hermione giggled softly and ruffled his hair. “Feels good, doesn't it?”

Ron still couldn't quite speak, so he simply nodded his head. She kissed his cheek and gently pushed him off her, helping him lay on the bed comfortably before sitting up and casting a spell to vanish the dribbles. This triggered an alarm in Ron's head. “Erm... we didn't use a contraceptive potion...”

Hermione smiled at him. “Not to worry, I take a potion each month that vanishes my egg, so there's no chance of accidents.”

“Oh... That's alright then,” Ron murmured, feeling incredibly drowsy.

Ron inadvertently took a nap as Hermione slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She found Harry taking a bath. Harry blushed lightly but didn't protest when she slipped into the large tub with him.

“I er...” he faltered, looking away as his blush got a bit brighter. “I may have finished things before they even started. I was thinking about what you two were doing and, er, well...”

“I think I can help you with that,” Hermione promised with a mysterious smile.

“How?” Harry asked, more curious than embarrassed now.

After quickly washing between her legs, Hermione sat on the edge of the tub next to her best friend and pulled him so that he was kneeling in front of her. “Easy, focus on me for a bit and before you know it, you'll be ready to go.”

“Er... alright,” Harry agreed with a shy shrug. “So, what do I do?”

Hermione spread her labia wide with one hand and pointed at her clitoris with two fingers of her other. “Lick this spot here.”

“Alright,” Harry murmured, game to give it a try. He held her hips steady and did as told. At first, he was hesitant, afraid that he might hurt her, so his tongue made tiny little butterfly strokes that nevertheless made her shiver lightly in pleasure. She moaned very softly, which encouraged him.

“Here's a Ravenclaw tip,” she said in a breathy voice. “Write the alphabet with your tongue.”

Rather than say anything, Harry simply did as suggested. Almost immediately, Hermione gasped and gripped his hair in her hands. “Oh yes, like that!”

Harry was determined to keep going until she told him to stop. However, she was yanking on his hair in a way that stung, which distracted him. He pulled back to tell her to stop but realized that she'd been right; he was already hard again. Smiling, he wondered what she planned to happen next.

“So, er... What now?”

Hermione saw his erection through the water – which despite smelling good, had no bubbles to hide under. Grinning, she pushed him until he was sitting, and then straddled his lap. Reaching under her, she held his shaft steady as she lowered herself onto him.

“Oh wow,” he exhaled reverently, not quite prepared for how good she felt. He gripped her hips and made her hold still for a few seconds simply so that he could savor the moment. Then, still holding onto her, he thrust awkwardly until he figured out how to move her and his body in a steady rhythm. They rocked and ground together quite happily for quite some time.

“Er, sorry to interrupt,” Ron said in a hesitant voice. “It's just that I really need to use the loo and you two seem to be taking a long time.”

Harry blushed and looked away from his other best friend. “I can't seem to finish!”

“I don't mind,” Hermione assured him with a cheeky grin before shaking her head. “And it's not your fault. I mean you're not doing anything wrong. You said you had a little wank while waiting for me, so now you're not quite able to finish again so soon.”

Harry shrugged and gestured toward the toilet. “Anyway, do what you need to, Ron.” They had paused but now resumed in order to give Ron a bit of privacy for his slash.

They'd almost forgotten about Ron several minutes later when he spoke up again. “Er... watching you two do that is... surprisingly hot!” He blushed and looked to the floor. They looked over and found him standing a few feet away from the tub, naked and rigidly erect.

Hermione beckoned him to come closer. “Since Harry's taking his sweet time, I may as well...” she trailed off as she took hold of Ron's shaft and buried it in her mouth.

Ron gasped, not entirely sure that he was capable of standing while she sucked on him. His legs wobbled and felt weak, but he was determined to  _not_ fall until she was done. If he was very lucky, he might even have another orgasm first. To his surprise, the movement of them rocking together made Hermione rather rough on his shaft, which not only felt really good, but also got him close to the edge very quickly.

Strangely, Harry found the sight of Hermione blowing Ron so erotic that he orgasmed right then and there. He let out a pornographic little cry and threw his head back as he pumped her full. Meanwhile, the sight of Harry consumed by pleasure triggered Ron, who groaned in profound relief as he flooded Hermione's mouth. She gulped it down, continuing the accompanying motion of her hand until he indicated that he'd had enough.

Harry gasped softly because Hermione's other hand had been busy between her legs, so now that both boys had orgasmed, she succumbed to the need to do so as well, which created a strange rippling on his shaft that made Harry wish he could orgasm again right that second. Her cries echoed around the bathroom for a moment before fading. She slumped onto Harry's shoulder so abruptly that he was worried that she'd passed out.

“Erm, alright there Hermione?”

“Wonderful,” she purred between heavy pants. Gathering up the meager energy she had left, she lifted herself off Harry's lap and sat next to him. “Might as well join us, Ron. I think we're all going to need to wash up a bit before going back to Gryffindor Tower.”

Ron nodded in complete agreement. He was already leaning on the tub for support and felt that anything that required sitting was a brilliant idea at the moment. He tried to be suave as he slipped into the tub, but ended up stumbling and falling in, splashing his two friends. Concerned, they helped him sit upright.

Mildly embarrassed but more happy than anything, Ron grinned. “So... that happened.”

Harry chuckled. “Yep, and it proved my point. Meeting up in this Room is a good idea because we're all at that age where we  _should_ be doing things like this. It feels good and is fun.”

“And it could be a really good incentive for you to get your homework done,” Hermione added with a mildly evil grin. “I won't let you come down here for any parties if you have homework left to do.”

“I should've seen that coming!” Ron bemoaned. Then he purposely changed the subject. “So... where did you get those tattoos anyway?”

Hermione smiled fondly as she traced a vividly green snake that was painted to look like it was slithering up her stomach. It had sharp fangs that appeared to be biting her left breast. “They're not actually tattoos, simply drawings, but they're spelled to remain until the one that put them there removes them.”

“Why didn't you ever tell us about them?” Harry wondered.

Hermione shrugged. “I suppose I figured that you wouldn't believe me about them unless I showed you and that you weren't quite ready for that.”

“Alright,” Harry accepted with a shrug.

Ron had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the edge of the tub. “I don't know about either of you, but I'd really like to go to bed soon.”

Hermione laughed softly. “Definitely! I feel like I could go to sleep right now in this tub if I wasn't afraid of drowning!”

In agreement, the trio finished washing off and got out of the tub. Drying and getting dressed seemed to take forever, but soon enough, they were back in their dorms, in their beds, anticipating pleasant dreams. Neville came stumbling into the room just after they did, looking flushed and dazed.

To Harry's surprise, he drifted off thinking about more than one red-headed lover. Ginny wasn't the surprise. It was Bill... and Ron... Even Charlie and the twins made an appearance for a few seconds. If he wasn't already half asleep, he'd seriously question the morality of what was happening in his head.

 

***

 

The next Sunday was the 13 th of October and the perfect day to have an orgy. Hermione naturally finished her homework before the boys and went down to the secret Play Room to set up the party a few hours before it was scheduled to start. She had the room create a variety of comfortable furniture that would work well for sitting and relaxing but was also easy to have sex on. She made sure that each piece was big enough for three or four people and that there weren't many extra seats – that way, people would have to sit in groups and get to know each other better.

There was also a soft and warm rug in the center of the room so that they could play games such as spin the bottle. Along one wall was a table laden with food and drinks. None of the drinks were alcoholic, being a variety of juices, but the bowl of punch was spiked with a mild lust potion that would get people in the mood if they were nervous. It was clearly labeled as such so that no one drank it if they didn't want. Also, the sign assured them that the potion wasn't strong enough to make them beg to be buggered in every way possible. It was just a little push if needed.

Also on the table was a basket of contraceptive potions if needed, along with a book of useful spells – such as how to conjure oil (or other lubrication) and spells to prepare for anal sex – if so desired. Hermione was betting that no one would be courageous enough to use those particular spells just yet, but it was still better to know them. Just in case.

To her surprise, the Room was able to softly play any song she could think of, so she made a list of all her favorite muggle songs. She liked nearly everything she'd ever heard, but decided to narrow the list down to only those that would enhance the mood. It might be just a little corny, but “Let's Get It On,” by Marvin Gaye was on the list.

When it was almost time to start, Hermione rushed to the Fourth Floor Girls' Bathroom to wait for the guests to arrive. It had been agreed that the groups should arrive separately in an attempt to minimize attracting attention. Thus, the girls were due to arrive about five minutes before the boys would meet up.

When the girls were all gathered in the bathroom, Hermione answered a few questions, such as: “No, Marietta, we  _don't_ expect anyone to strip off.”

“But what if we want to?” Cho asked curiously.

“Save it for the game,” Hermione advised with a knowing grin.

“A stripping game?” Susan asked with interest.

“Yeah,” Hermione confirmed. “And before I forget, here.” She handed Ginny a small mask that would barely cover the skin around her eyes. “This is the mask I was talking about. It'll make it so that you can't see Ron and he'll be wearing one that'll stop him from seeing you.” She turned to the Patil twins. “I made a pair for you as well, if you want.”

The twins shrugged, not really caring either way, but took the masks anyway so they had them if they wanted them. Ginny was nodding – mildly impressed – as she tried on the mask and saw in the mirror that it disappeared the moment it was on her face. She couldn't even feel it!

“I might just leave this on all the time!” She joked with a grin.

Laughing, Hermione led them to the Mirror and said: “Merlin's filthy pants!” After that, it wasn't too long before they were all piling into the Play Room. With an all encompassing sweep of her hand, Hermione explained what she had done to the Room.

The boys arrive almost exactly five minutes later. They were all mildly out of breath as if they'd been so eager to arrive that they'd practically ran. Neville waved shyly at Hannah, who smiled knowingly at him.

Not that they could see it, but Ron was already wearing his mask. He looked around the room, sighing in relief when he didn't see his sister. Logically, he knew she was there, but so long as he didn't see her, he could pretend that she was safely elsewhere. He had to seriously wonder how his twin brothers could do this together. Sure, a threesome (or more) as shown in the pictures meant that they didn't actually do anything to each other, but still, just being in the same room at the same time had to have killed the mood. And yet, the pictures showed otherwise. It was baffling to him.

“Alright, so, we decided that we'd spend the first 20 or so minutes just relaxing,” Harry announced, pointing toward the food. “Grab a bite to eat. If you still feel nervous in a few minutes, consider drinking some of the punch that has been spiked with a lust potion. Remember, _no one_ has to do anything they don't want, so there's a spell on the punch that if anyone tries to give it to someone without their knowledge – such as mix it with juice and pretend like it's not spiked – the lust potion will just vanish.”

“And I chose the mildest version of the potion that there is,” Hermione added. “So that even if you drink it to help you relax, it won't make you strip off and beg everyone to bugger you dry.”

“Consent is the most important part of the night,” Ron stated. “We can't be certain, but we feel this Room was created specifically to let people explore their sexuality in a safe place. Which means that Hermione will be keeping an eye on everyone and if anyone tries anything not consented to, she has a few nasty hexes ready to go.”

Everyone nodded in understanding before migrating over to the food. As planned, this helped the mood. It felt like any other party. Surprisingly, everyone (except for Hermione because she needed to keep a clear head) tried the punch.

Grinning in excitement, Hermione asked everyone to gather on the soft rug and sit in a circle. “We're going to start with spin the bottle. This will be the one and only time all night in which we toss consent out the window. No matter who the bottle lands on – boy or girl – just kiss them real quick and move on. The only exception will be siblings. Obviously, no one would expect Ron and Ginny or Padma and Parvati to kiss – I saw that Seamus!”

“ _What_?” Seamus asked with an air of feigned innocence. “I can't be the only one _dying_ to see the twins snogging!”

Parvati smacked him upside the back of the head. “In your dreams, pervert!”

Seamus sighed dreamily and nodded. “Yes. Every night.”

Most of the girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads while everyone else roared with laughter. Hermione decided to return to the matter at hand.

“I'll go first,” she said as she reached out and took hold of the bottle. A good spin of the bottle had it whirling for nearly a minute, but finally, it came to a stop. It was pointing between Anthony Goldstein and Marietta Edgecombe. “When it's not clear who the bottle has landed on, you can spin again or...” She trailed off as she crawled across the circle to kiss first Anthony, and then Marietta. “Just kiss them both.”

Marietta blushed and looked away. “I thought you hated me.”

Hermione shook her head. “Never. I understand that you were very afraid and did the only thing you felt you could. I got rid of the curse for you, didn't I?” She asked as she brushed some of Marietta's wildly curly hair out of her face.

Still looking away, Marietta mumbled: “I shouldn't have betrayed the D.A. like that...”

“It's in the past,” Harry assured her with a shrug. He had taken longer than Hermione to reach forgiveness, but since things had worked out – more or less – he was willing to forget about the fact that Marietta had told Umbridge about their meetings.

Marietta decided that this meant it was her turn to spin the bottle. She reached out and turned it just enough so that it definitely pointed at Harry.

“Hey! That's against the rules!” Ron protested even as Marietta crawled over to Harry and gave him a quick smooch.

“Thanks for that,” Marietta said, referring to Harry forgiving her.

“No problem,” Harry murmured with a shrug and a light blush.

“Since that wasn't a _real_ spin...” Anthony said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Susan, so he crawled over and gave her a nervous kiss. Susan spun and landed on Hannah. Both girls giggled merrily before giving each other a rather heated kiss that made Seamus howl wolfishly. Others quickly joined him.

Hannah spun the bottle, which landed between Ron and Harry. Grinning, she crawled over and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before giving Ron a proper snog. Harry couldn't quite decide if this meant Hannah disliked him – or if kisses on the cheek should be against the rules – but he let it go with a mental shrug.

Ron spun and had to kiss Dean, which neither was best pleased with. Dean kissed Cho, which caused a flare of seething jealousy in Harry for a moment before it disappeared and he realized that he no longer felt the same about her.

As time passed, the kisses got longer and more heated until even Neville was more or less making out with whoever the bottle landed on. When Terry Boot landed on Hermione and slid a hand under her shirt as he kissed her, she decided that it was time to progress to the next game. Rather than take her turn, she waved her hands to catch everyone's attention.

“I think now would be a good time for a stripping game,” she announced as the music playing softly in the background changed to a little known American song called Fishing in the Dark.

“Poker?” Seamus asked hopefully since he was a shark at the game.

“I was thinking we could quiz each other on our upcoming potions test,” Hermione stated. Most of the Ravenclaws nodded in approval, but the rest of the group groaned and shook their heads.

“ _Hermione_!” Ron wailed in protest.

Laughing, Harry held up his hands to gain their attention. “I actually came up with something for this. There's a spell to temporarily turn things intangible. I think we should all learn it and practice on each other.”

“Brilliant!” Hannah and Neville blurted out in unison.

Hermione chuckled. “I'm certain that we'll all master this spell faster than any others we've tried in our lives!”

Harry got to his feet and held out his hand to her. “Do you mind?”

She shook her head as she let him help her up. “Not at all.”

“Right,” Harry stated, rolling up his sleeves in determination before grabbing his wand. “It's a decisive slash of the wand – like this – and the incantation: _Ephemeris_!” He repeated both as he cast the spell on Hermione. Her shirt became intangible just long enough for him to direct it off to the side, where it fell to the floor. She was still wearing her robe, but since it was open, her bra was clear for all to see.

“I love magic,” Dean – a muggleborn – blurted out appreciatively.

Harry laughed because he often felt the same. Meanwhile, Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, called out the spell, and smirked as his pants came floating out from under his trousers. She caught them and held them up for him to see.

“You wore Chudley Cannon Pants to an orgy?” She asked in amusement.

Blushing, he shrugged. “They're my favorite.” He then retaliated by doing the same to her black knickers that were so sheer and lacy that they wouldn't have preserved her modesty very much at all. True to her prediction, he had mastered the spell on the first try. “There's nothing to these! Why even wear them if they don't cover... er...” he went unfocused and dreamy as he thought this over very carefully.

“Exactly!” Hermione stated with a laugh.

“My turn!” Luna announced as she promptly cast the spell on herself until she was sitting utterly naked next to a pile of her clothes. At this point, all the clothing on the floor zoomed over to a basket in the corner of the room that hadn't been there even a second ago.

“At least we won't lose them,” Hermione muttered under her breath as she watched the clothes land.

All at once, the rest of the D.A. whipped out their wands and cast the spell on each other – which resembled Hide and Hex just a little – until everyone had mastered the spell and they were all naked. Panting from exertion and giggling like drunken toddlers, everyone wondered: “Now what?”

Smirking, Hermione answered. “Now we play Truth or Dare – the perverted version. Meaning that all the questions have to be things like: How did you lose your virginity. Or: what's your favorite sexual position? Meanwhile, all the dares should be things like: I dare Cho to suck on my nipples.”

Cho blushed and looked to the floor where one of her feet was unconsciously twisting back and forth. “Erm... alright...”

“Yes!” Ron hissed happily under his breath, eager to watch this dare happen. 

Nervous and still blushing vibrantly, Cho bent her head to suck on Hermione's right nipple for a few seconds before shifting to the left. Hermione moaned erotically, making most of the boys shift from one foot to the other until they realized that they had no cover to hide behind.

The moment Cho was finished, just about every boy and Luna burst out with: “I dare Cho to suck on my nipples too!”

Cho and Hermione looked around at them with a soft laugh. Then Cho visibly gathered up her courage and squared her shoulders. “It's  _my_ turn, so... I dare Justin to give me a love bite.”

Grinning, Justin nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed to comply. As he worked, Hermione pointed to Luna. “We should have two dares alternating so that we don't have to wait so long between them.”

“Good idea,” Luna agreed with a nod. She pointed at Harry. “I dare you to finger me.”

Harry blushed, surprised that things had escalated so quickly. “Erm... alright...” He walked over to her and looked her up and down. “You... you want me to do anything first, or just stick them in there?”

Luna grinned. “I'm perpetually wet, so you can just go ahead and stick them in there. Look for a rough spot on the 'roof.'”

Frowning slightly in concentration, Harry craned his neck to see what he was doing as he slowly reached out and placed his right hand on Luna's smoothly shaven mound. She smiled dreamily at him.

“You like? All of us girls agreed that we should shave so that when you and the other boys go down on us, there's nothing unpleasant in the way,” she informed him in her soft, angelic voice.

He smiled at that. “Yeah... we decided to do that too. Had to practice our shaving charms all week before we had the courage to try them there...”

A good look around showed that not everyone was smooth. At least half the gathering had opted for short and very neatly trimmed instead. Even so, it was obvious that they had all made a special effort for the party.

Harry slid his fingers through Luna's labia, surprised to find that she actually was so wet that she had a tiny stream dribbling down her legs. Still frowning slightly in concentration, he bit his lip as he searched for the rough spot she described. It took a few seconds, but he found it.

“This?”

“Mmmhmm,” she confirmed with a happy nod. “Now do this,” she instructed as she made a beckoning gesture with two fingers. 

As Harry complied, Justin finished up creating a vivid love bite on the left side of Cho's neck. He blushed as he bit his lip in thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement with the thoughts in his head.

“I dare Marietta to let me grope her breasts as much as I want!”

Marietta nodded, adding: “So long as you suck on my nipples too.”

“This party is going better than I expected!” Ron pronounced with a grin.

Just then, Luna grabbed his arm to steady herself as she threw back her head and squealed. An astonishing amount of fluid gushed from her, spraying both Ron and Harry.

“No fair!” Susan and Hannah lamented in unison.

“No kidding!” Ginny, Hermione, Padma, and Lavender agreed.

“Thank you,” Luna purred as she gave Harry a soft smooch. “That was lovely.” Before Harry could respond – he was still rather shocked by the abundant proof that he had done something right – she grabbed Neville by the hand and dragged him over to one of the cushioned benches and ordered him to lay down.

“L-l-luna!” Neville protested with a dark red blush. “Everyone's watching!”

“That's only because you've gotten rather fit in the last few years and no one can quite believe their eyes,” Luna informed him as if this was a fact written in stone.

“She's not wrong,” Parvati admitted, the rest of the girls and a few of the boys nodding in agreement.

“But we're also surprised that you're progressing to shagging already,” Lavender added.

Luna shrugged. “When it comes to orgasms, I have no patience. I want as many as possible, and I want them now.”

“Can't exactly blame you,” Ginny murmured as she tilted her head side to side in agreement. She took Dean by the hand and led him over to a loveseat.

Padma and Parvati crowded Harry on either side. “Hiya Harry...”

Harry gulped nervously when he realized that they were both rubbing against him like cats and groping him rather boldly. “Erm... hi...”

“Let's go into the bathroom for a few minutes,” Padma suggested because she knew that the rest of them would stare at the twins like utter perverts if they didn't have a modicum of privacy.

“Al-alright,” Harry agreed.

“Ever gone down on a girl before?” Parvati asked as they walked.

“A little,” Harry admitted.

“Good,” the twins stated with matching grins. They led Harry to another cushioned bench located off to the side of the tub. The moment Harry was on his back, Padma straddled his shoulders.

“My sister and I know a handy little spell... Would you mind if we cast it on you?” Padma asked.

“Er, what sort of spell?” Harry questioned warily.

The twins smirked at him cattily. “Oh... just a little something to deny your orgasm until we decide you can have it.”

“Er...” Harry droned as he thought this over. “You mean I won't be able to finish until you take the spell off?”

“Exactly!”

“Well... I suppose...” Harry permitted, still a bit hesitant but willing to give it a go.

“Excellent!” Padma gloated with an impish grin as Parvati cast the spell directly on Harry's rigidly erect shaft.

“As a bonus, once you reach the very edge of climax, you'll stay there until you're begging,” Parvati informed him with a disconcertingly predatory grin.

“Er...” Harry droned again, not so sure about this now, but it was too late. Padma shifted in position, grabbing Harry's hands and placing them on her hips as she ground her womanhood into his face.

Meanwhile, Parvati was busy licking his dark pink shaft. It bobbed and jerked eagerly with each touch. She utterly loved this and giggled softly to herself as she wondered how many times she could make it do that. That said, she also loved to swirl her tongue around the velvety tip, gently pulling down the foreskin as she did so.

Harry groaned from the pleasure even as he tried to focus on pleasing Padma. He barely had a moment to wonder if this might just be a bit too advanced for him considering that he was only one shag gone from being a virgin. The only thing he could do at this point was try to relax and enjoy it as much as possible. His legs were soon shaking as he groaned and panted into Padma.

She did not take pity on him. Instead, she insisted that he focus on doing a good job. It was hard, but he managed to find enough spare brain cells to write the alphabet with his tongue as Hermione had taught him. Padma gasped happily and ground her hips into Harry's face for a long time, her hands gripping his hair in a way that he thought would probably be painful if he wasn't so preoccupied with other things.

Time seemed to carry on forever as Harry hovered on the edge of orgasm and sincerely wished they'd let him have it already. Suddenly, Padma went rigid and let out a loud squeal. A groan in the background let him know that someone – likely Seamus from the sound of it – was watching them and pleasuring himself. The twins switched spots, prolonging the experience that was equal parts bliss and torture. By the time – which felt like eons later – that the twins were done with him, they'd each ridden him to orgasm twice – and that was in addition to him tonguing them senseless so many times he'd lost all count.

Parvati ended the spell on him without warning after she'd collapsed into a heaving pile. Harry was so ready to finish by that point that it was no surprise to him that he did so the moment the spell ended, long pearly strings flying everywhere as he nearly squealed. Several people had finished up their own playing and had gathered to watch the show that was rather awe inspiring as it neared its second hour. They all clapped in congratulations for Harry's spectacular climax and he didn't even care that he had an audience. He was so thoroughly exhausted and well sated by this point that he passed out.

 

***

 

It was agreed that the orgy should become a weekly event – every Sunday night. Each time they got together, the rules changed ever so slightly as people made suggestions and they were voted on. One of the rules that was adopted early on was wearing masks. Luna suggested it during a planning meeting between her, Hermione, and Ginny.

“We all know each other and most of us have had fun with everyone by this point, so why not spice things up by wearing masks that glamour us? That way. We can pretend that it's anonymous.”

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. “That's not a bad idea,” Hermione admitted. “It wouldn't be too hard to modify the masks I've already made to add a glamour... not to mention make enough for everyone else.”

“I'll ask around and see if anyone else is interested,” Ginny murmured, thinking this over. The idea was enticing. Everyone else thought so too as it became an accepted rule almost immediately. This gave everyone anonymity when they wanted it, although Ron and Ginny still couldn't see each other. The Patil twins preferred to be able to recognize one another so they could have threesomes if they wanted but not accidentally have sex directly with each other. Hermione wore a mask to glamour herself, but had to spell it to see through everyone else's glamour just in case something went wrong. She was still the official guardian, ensuring that no one was forced to do anything they didn't want.

As for Harry, Hermione didn't think it was fair for him to not know. He'd been the center of attention and hounded by the media for so long that him having anonymity made total sense, but it seemed only fair that he should be able to see through the glamours too, if he so wished. If he thought he was about to shag someone he didn't really want to – such as Neville – he could tap on his mask and the other person would be revealed to him. That said, Harry was taking the idea of exploring every aspect of his sexuality to heart and currently half dating Justin Finch-Fletchley, thus he might not turn Neville down after all – if the prospect presented itself.

By the time Christmas came around, the group voted to add something else to the rules. Something to heighten anticipation on the day of the party. Body checks.

It went like this, all day, the members of the D.A. vowed to wear nothing under their school robes – unless they were dared to wear something specific such as a temporary tattoo or a discrete vibration spell. Each time two or more members came across each other – in the corridors or bathrooms or in the library – they checked each other to see if the rule was being followed. The checks were not only visual (quick peeks under the robes) but also physical; hands groping to see if there was anything under the robes.

This led to Draco Malfoy raising a brow in bafflement as he stepped off the staircase onto the Seventh Floor to find nearly every girl in Sixth Year – well, every girl not a Slytherin anyway – surrounding Harry and groping him shamelessly while stealing kisses. Harry was chuckling in mild embarrassment, slowly and unconsciously backing into a wall. He pulled each girl's robe away from her chest just enough to take a peek before returning her groping and kisses.

This did not compute! “Oi,  _Potter_ ! Become a slag since I last saw you?!”

“Up yours, wanker!” Harry called out reflexively. “What's it to you anyway, Malfoy?”

Before Draco could come up with a suitable response to this – other than a sarcastic: “Language, Potter.” – Justin (a Hufflepuff) emerged from the entrance to Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione, and Lavender.

“There you are, Harry!” Justin cried out happily as he glommed onto his unofficial boyfriend and gave him a possessive kiss. “I was hoping that you'd let me sit with you at dinner tonight.

Harry laced his fingers through Justin's and smiled. “So long as you don't mind sitting with Ginny too.”

Ginny purred as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. “Justin and I have reached an agreement, isn't that right, Justin?”

“Yeah,” Justin confirmed with a nod.

“Oh really?” Harry asked with interest. “And what's that?”

“To share without argument,” Justin informed him.

“Exactly,” Ginny added, giving Harry a kiss.

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls had shifted to Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Justin. They were all performing body checks, giggling knowingly when they saw and felt that Ron had risen to the occasion. Hermione slung an arm around Lavender's shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made them both giggle and smirk at Ron. Each took one of Ron's hands and started dragging him away.

“We just remembered that we have homework to finish up,” Hermione lied.

“In that empty classroom right over there,” Lavender added, pointing to a room that was never used for anything other than occasional studying. And booty calls.

“Oi! Was Neville in the Common Room?” Hannah called after them. “Luna and I want to ask him something.”

“Yeah, sitting by the fire,” Ron confirmed.

“I'll let you in,” Parvati said as she and her sister pinched Harry on the buttocks. “Don't forget, Justin promised us a go tonight, and we've come up with the perfect dare for the two of you.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked with interest.

“Yeah,” Padma assured him with a mysterious smirk. They each gave him a kiss before turning to give Justin a kiss. “See you at the party!” 

As they linked arms and walked away – leading Hannah and Luna, who were also arm in arm – Harry pointed his wand at them and cast a spell on both that would plague them with a mild but incessant vibration until he took the spell off them. They inhaled a gasp, squirming slightly until they grew accustomed enough to the spell to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“They're going to jump me tonight, aren't they?” Justin asked in a whisper as he lightly bit Harry's neck.

“Probably,” Harry answered with a smirk. “You're welcome!”

“Listen, I've made plans with Dean and Micheal,” Ginny informed them as she gave them each a flirty kiss. “So I'll see you at dinner.”

As she said this, Michael finished walking up the stairs and held his hand out to her.

“Have fun!” Harry bade with a knowing smile. He then looked around to see if Malfoy was still standing off to the side, only the Slytherin prat was nowhere to be seen. With a shrug, Harry held his hand out to Justin. “I guess it's just the two of us, for now.”

Justin grinned and gestured toward the stairs. “Want to go flying with me until dinner?”

“Yeah, I'll borrow one of the school's brooms so we can have a fair race,” Harry suggested.

“Brilliant!” Justin agreed happily.

Unbeknownst to them, Draco had used their distraction to slip into an alcove and cast a Disillusionment Charm so that no one could see him. He didn't dare risk going to the Room of Hidden Things until the corridor was clear, and so sat listening in with a surreal sense of disbelief. If he'd been betting on it, he'd have lost an enormous fortune over Harry having a boyfriend! Or at least he thought they were boyfriends. The fact that Harry also seemed to be dating Ginny Weasley and playing around with half the girls in Sixth Year made Draco wonder if he'd inadvertently fallen into an alternate dimension.

The moment the coast was clear, Draco shrugged off his circling thoughts and trudged to where he needed to go. That blasted cabinet was slowly chipping away at his sanity, but he had no choice but to keep trying to fix it. With a sigh, he wondered what his Housemates would say if he suggested a scandalous party – since they apparently weren't invited to the one the rest of their year was attending. Maybe they'd give it a go, which – if nothing else – might help Draco relax a little.

 

***

 

“The first rule of Fuck Club is that we don't talk about Fuck Club,” Seamus joked as he spotted Dean enter the Play Room with Demelza Robins.

“Oh ha ha,” Dean replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Actually, we're allowed to tell others and invite them to join,” Hermione corrected. “So long as we don't try to tell them _where_ it is.” She pulled out the spelled parchment. “And you'll have to sign this, Demelza, or I'll have to Obliviate you and send you away.”

“Yeah, alright,” Demelza agreed with a shrug as she signed.

“It's just a spell that erases the location of this room from your memory after you leave. That way, no one can accidentally tell anyone about it,” Hermione explained.

“Yeah, Dean told me.”

“Good.” Hermione swept an arm out to indicate the side of the room where the food was. “This might not be the best time for your first visit, but, well, Luna really wanted to be the snack platter tonight, so... If you feel like a nibble, don't be afraid to go over and suck strawberry cheesecake off her breasts or chocolate pudding off her fanny.”

“Er...” Demelza droned with a blush as she stared wide-eyed at Luna. Neville and Hannah were busy smearing various desserts all over her body – as she had asked them to earlier that day.

Ron chuckled softly at how adorable Demelza looked. “If you're nervous, there's a couple cases of Butterbeer under the table, or there's always a clearly labeled punch spiked with a mild lust potion.” He walked her over to the table and fetched a Butterbeer for her. “Oi, Neville, I'm going to have to check this and make sure you applied it correctly.”

Demelza nearly choked on her Butterbeer as Ron bent to lick the pudding off Luna's clit without any hesitation or warning. Luna purred and moaned, clearly enjoying the attention. She beckoned to Demelza.

“Start with something more innocent, such as the custard around my belly button. Or – if you'd prefer – I can take a sip of your Butterbeer and feed it to you with a kiss. That's called a Mouth Shot.”

“Er...” Demelza droned again. She pointed at Dean. “I think I'll start by snogging him and see where it goes...”

Luna shrugged indifferently. “Suit yourself.”

“I'll take a Mouth Shot,” Terry Boot informed her with a grin. “Just a warning, I brought some Firewhiskey to share.”

“Fine by me,” Luna replied, tilting her head slightly to the side and opening her mouth so that she could take a good swig of the potent alcohol without choking herself. At the same time as Terry snogged the shot out of her mouth, Ron found himself covered in fluid that squirted from Luna like water from a fire hose.

“It's really no fair how easy that is for her,” Susan and Ginny lamented. Based on the fact that she couldn't see who was between Luna's legs, she had to assume that it was her brother, but even the idea was repulsive to her, so she impulsively kissed Hermione on the cheek. “Thanks again for these masks.”

Hermione simply laughed before tugging on Ron's arm. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll let you do that to me, if you want.”

“Yes please!” Ron agreed eagerly.

At the same time, Ginny wandered over to Cho and gave her a racy kiss. Cho – not normally attracted to girls – decided to give it a try since Ginny was rumored to be the best kisser in her House. Kissing quickly progressed to heavy petting, which progressed to mutual fingering. Harry honestly had no idea which one he should watch. On the one hand, Cho was still extremely hot, but on the other, Ginny made his heart beat faster whenever he looked at her.

With a smirk, Ginny invited him to join in on the fun. Since Justin was currently being playfully attacked by the Patil twins, Harry had nothing better to do, and honestly, this felt a bit like a wank fantasy come true. He stepped closer and kissed Ginny before kissing Cho. Then he watched them snog rather heavily as he slid two fingers into each of them – grateful that Luna had taught him how to stimulate a squirting orgasm. Not that it always worked; some girls seemed unable, but they usually enjoyed the fingering nonetheless. Luckily, around ten minutes or so later, the two girls were clinging to each other and nearly sobbing with pleasure as, yes, Harry managed to make them both gush. He grinned, feeling rather chuffed.

“Looks like I'm going to need a bath now,” he murmured, still grinning, when they indicated that they'd had enough and collapsed onto a loveseat to recover.

“Have fun,” Ginny wished him in a shaky voice as she panted and summoned a Butterbeer to wet her bone dry throat.

Suddenly in a mysterious mood, Harry paused just inside the bathroom to put on his mask. It obscured his features enough that no one would immediately recognize him, but not so much that he looked like a completely different person. For a moment, he wondered if he could get away with wearing this mask around the Castle the next time someone accused him of being the Heir of Slytherin or resurrecting Voldemort or something equally as infamous.

“Hiya,” Hermione greeted, still in the tub with Ron. They were lazily shagging, Ron snogging Lavender as Hermione rode him. She was wearing her mask but had the glamour turned off so that everyone could see who she was. This was so that she could correctly see and police the rest of them if necessary. So far, it hadn't been.

“Hi,” Harry greeted in return, knowing that Hermione could see through his glamour. Even so, neither of them were inclined to let the others know.

Another person wearing a mask came in. Based on general body type, Harry thought it might be Ernie Macmillan, Justin's best friend and fellow Hufflepuff. Harry decided not to check, smiling as Ernie (or whoever) entered the tub.

“Feel like snogging?” Harry invited with a charming grin.

“Why not?” He asked with a shrug, sitting down next to Harry and initiating said snogging.

“I should have known Luna would spray me too,” Marietta grumbled as she entered the bathroom. “But it looks like the tub's an interesting place to be!” She slipped into the tub and played with herself as she watched the action.

Hermione obligingly moved when Lavender indicated that she wanted a turn riding Ron. With nothing better to do, she moved over to Harry and took care not to disturb his snogging as she straddled him and lazily rode him. She then beckoned to Marietta.

“Come snog me.”

Marietta nodded and did as ordered, happy to be included. The two girls fingered each other, making Harry groan as Hermione got noticeably tighter on his shaft. “ _Fuck..._ ”

“Yeah...” Hermione whispered in agreement. She had already been _so close_ while riding Ron and fingering herself, so it didn't take long for Marietta to make her squeal. She shuddered as she rode out her climax, then slumped onto Harry for a moment. “I'm done for now...”

Harry gently set her aside, kissed her on the cheek, then grabbed a hand from Marietta and the boy who was probably Ernie (but he couldn't be sure). “Come on. There's something I want to try.”

“Alright,” Marietta agreed, game to try anything once.

“Such as,” the other bloke asked as he followed.

Harry pointed to the large cushioned bench off to the side. Marietta sat on it and looked up at him expectantly. “Ever heard of an FMM sandwich? I want to try that – being in the middle.”

The bloke thought this over for a moment, then nodded. “Meaning you want me to shag your arse.”

“Exactly,” Harry confirmed.

“I can do that,” he murmured with a shrug. “Never have before, but it sounds fun. Worth a try.”

Harry gave Marietta a kiss as he got into position and entered her. He thrust a few times to make sure that she was wet enough, then held still for the third lover to get into position. Thankfully, he remembered the spells that made anal sex easier.

Just as they got into a good rhythm, which took a bit of practice, Justin entered the bathroom with Padma and Parvati. He looked like he had just barely survived ten games of Quidditch played during a heavy storm. The twins had to steady him since he kept staggering.

“How do _any_ of you blokes survive the twins?!” Justin asked, clearly exhausted.

Ron snorted a laugh. “Not sure, I haven't had the pleasure yet.”

“And you won't until you've made a proper apology for the way you treated me at the Yule Ball,” Padma informed him haughtily.

“Proper how?” Ron wondered curiously.

“Oh... I think if you gave me three orgasms using nothing but your tongue, I'd feel fairly mollified,” Padma suggested.

“I can do that!” Ron promised with a wolfish grin.

Lavender sighed a bit morosely, then held out her hand to her best friend. “Come on, Parvati, if they're going to do that, we'll have plenty of time to take a bath and do our hair.

“Good idea!” Parvati agreed with a happy grin.

“Merlin's knotted pubic hair! There's shagging in here too!” Demelza lamented, flinging out her hands to emphasize her point. “How's a girl supposed to use the loo?!”

“Don't mind us!” Harry called out.

“Actually, I find that watching others takes my mind off what I'm doing,” Padma added with a shrug, now happily laying on her back on a second bench as Ron spread her legs.

“No one's going to be watching you pee,” Hermione promised with a yawn. “But I'll come stand in front of you if it'll make you feel better.”

“Yeah...” Demelza murmured softly in agreement. “That'll help...”

Hermione climbed out of the tub and used her wand – which she had literally on hand in a water repelling holster – to summon a towel. “What do you think so far?”

“This party is insane!” Demelza blurted out, then softened the blow with a grin as she sat down on the nearest toilet to do her business. “But I _did_ have a boy I didn't recognize go down on me until I screamed before shagging me so hard I can barely walk a straight line.”

“Oh! He was probably wearing a mask. Here...” Hermione trailed off as she conjured up a new one and spelled it with the glamour spells. “You can customize it a bit if you look in a mirror and think about how you want to look. The point of the mask is to give you a little bit of anonymity – which can help a person relax a little. It might sound weird, but I discovered that sometimes it's easier to have sex with a completely stranger than with someone you know.”

“Yeah,” Demelza agreed with an understanding nod. “For example, I probably knew that boy since we all go to the same school and have for years, but I was attracted to him because I _didn't_ recognize him. If felt exciting and... I dunno, forbidden maybe?”

“Exactly,” Hermione stated with a smile.

Now finished with her task, Demelza stood up, flushed, and then walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She put the mask on and focused on her appearance until she was satisfied with the glamour. Then she winked at Hermione.

“I'm going to go back out there and chose another boy I don't recognize to shag me dirty rotten!”

Laughing, Hermione tapped her own mask to activate the glamour she'd turned off earlier. “Me too!” In her case, she'd still see through the other glamours, but it was still fun to participate in the random playing.

She chose Zacharias Smith while Demelza chose Neville – not that she knew that. Neville currently looked a bit like the fictional muggle spy Bond, which attracted quite a bit of attention. He was also pretending to be suave and debonair, pleasing as many girls as he could. Demelza startled him by taking his shaft in her mouth as he sat tonguing the girl standing over him.

All in all, by the end of Demelza's first time at a play party, she was so worn out and thoroughly sated that she couldn't walk a straight line back to her dorm. She also passed out the moment she hit her bed, a stupid grin on her face. The next party couldn't come fast enough!

 

***

 

Harry and Ginny volunteered to be the ones to set up the Play Room for tonight's party. They made idle chitchat – discussing the upcoming Quidditch match – as they walked. Then they decided on a theme for –

Both froze in silent astonishment when the door to the Play Room opened to reveal that Lupin and Tonks were rather busy. Tonks' hair was a wild riot of rapidly changing colors as Lupin gripped it in both hands and pounded into her from behind. Neither noticed their unexpected audience.

Not entirely sure what to do, Harry and Ginny exchanged a questioning glance before Ginny grabbed Harry and yanked him into the bathroom. From here, they still had a rather good view of the scandalous shagging, but weren't easily seen themselves. Even though it felt a bit like spying on his parents, Harry just couldn't stop watching.

As time passed, they both got extremely horny. Ginny sucked a long line of love bites up and down Harry's neck while Harry massaged her clit with the pad of his right middle finger. Tonks started thrashing her head side to side and squealing with pleasure. This triggered Lupin to howl rather wolf like as he pumped her full. Both panted heavily for a few moments as they recovered, then pulled apart to get dressed.

“I need to be getting back,” Tonks murmured. “I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on the perimeter of the school.”

“Yeah,” Lupin agreed, almost sounding haunted. “I should be getting back too, I just had to see you again.”

They gave each other a fairly tender and loving kiss. “Miss you,” they murmured before kissing each other again.

“Later,” Tonks stated as she left the room.

“Later,” Lupin muttered reflexively in return. He took a few more moments to finish tidying up his appearance and composing his emotions, then left.

Feeling rather sad and not entirely sure why, Harry turned to really focus on Ginny. The two of them had a passionate quickie that left them panting on the floor as they recovered. Harry grinned as he thought about how loudly he'd made her squeal.

“Well... I suppose we should decorate the room...” Ginny suggested with an amused smirk. “Before others start arriving.”

With a laugh, Harry agreed.

 

***

 

At the end of the last party of the year – in which they'd all gotten utterly drunk and played until they passed out as a way to grieve Dumbledore's death – house-elves woke them up and sent them to bed. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed so that they could make sure no one had left anything behind. Obviously they were too hung over to remember that the house-elves would do exactly that. In any case, the three of them finished spending the night there, sleeping off the alcohol and waking rather refreshed.

They browsed through all the photos taken during the year – that the room itself must somehow take at random because no one else had brought a camera – and reminisced. A lot of fun had been had in this room. It was almost a shame that they weren't coming back. When Hermione's Alarm Charm went off to let them know that they had to leave for the Hogwarts Express soon, they packed up the pictures and returned them to the wall safe.

Then they turned to leave the room and stopped short as they saw a cat sitting in the doorway to the room staring at them. Not just any cat but  _the_ cat. She had one brow raised rather disapprovingly.

“Oh shit!” Ron swore as Harry gulped nervously.

“We're so sorry, Professor!” Hermione blurted out.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry murmured in agreement.

The cat abruptly returned to human form and gave them a cool gaze. “If you three are quite done, I'd appreciate it if you left because I have a guest due to arrive any moment now.”

Squeaking in horror, the three fled the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up having to leave one of my hubby's ideas out for flow reasons and he thinks I should make a sequel to include it. What do y'all think?


End file.
